JUNTOS
by Arovi
Summary: One shot triste, como la mayoría de mis escritos. Una reunión amorosa y llena de pasión entre Van y Hitomi, pero no puede durar para siempre. Nada es eterno y esas son las ideas que atormentan al rey de Fanelia. Desde el punto de vista de Van.


Siento como te levantas de la cama, las sabanas resbalan por tu piel, mostrando la exquisita desnudez de tu cuerpo. Te acercas a la ventana mientras tomas una de mis camisas y me privas de un espectáculo digno del paraíso, pero es mejor así, no deseo que nadie siquiera admire lo que es mío.

Comienza a amanecer, los rayos del nuevo día iluminan tu rostro, sin duda te ves hermosa, tu larga cabellera me incita a tocarla, a la luz del sol parece oro líquido. Me acerco a ti y te abrazo por la espalda, acuno mi rostro en tu sedosa cabellera y aspiro tu dulce aroma, ahora entremezclado con el mío.

Siento como mi miembro vuelve a endurecerse al recordar como por fin después de tantos años pude hacerte mía. Cuantas noches incontables de angustiosa soledad ansié tenerte entre mis brazos y el destino, sí, el cruel destino nos mantenía alejados el uno del otro.

—Van... Te amo—Tus labios se abren para exclamar esa frase divina que me mantiene hechizado.

—-Yo también te amo— atino a decir, mientras te giro hacia mí y beso tu apetecible boca.

Siento como nuestro beso lleno de amor, de pasión se torna salado, lagrimas se deslizan por tu rostro, finalizo el beso y miro tus verdes ojos cargados de tristeza.

—Debemos irnos, es hora... — Exclamas pero no quiero escucharlo, callo tu voz posando mis labios una vez más en los tuyos.

Me besas pero dudas y te separas. Me siento herido, siento rechazo y me torno molesto, pero sé que tienes razón. Tú y yo por más que lo añoremos no nos pertenecemos, yo tengo un deber con mi pueblo y tú una vida lejos de mí.

Nos vestimos en silencio, ninguno quiere hablar, pero ambos sabemos bien la realidad del otro. Tú tienes un esposo en la luna fantasma, lo sé por tu argolla y a mí una reina me espera en Fanelia. Y aun así no nos importó, el fuego de nuestro amor nos llevó a cometer una locura, entregarnos aunque nos sabíamos ajenos.

Pero no podía evitarlo y tú tampoco, somos víctimas del destino que juega con nosotros era ahora o nunca.

Siento que debo cometer la locura más grande de mi vida, escapar contigo a donde nadie nos conozca, he de robarte y arrancarte por siempre de los brazos de ese otro. Pero mi deber que es más grande no me lo permite, miro el escudo de mi espada: Fanelia me necesita.

Te acercas a mí y posas tu mano sobre la mía que sostiene la espada.

—Jamás te lo pediría Van— Sin duda eres perfecta para mí, siempre sabes lo que pienso. Maldigo para mis adentros, arrojo la espada lejos y reniego de mi estirpe. Quiero estar a tu lado. Me abrazas y tratas de calmarme, siempre fuiste tú la centrada y yo el impulsivo.

—Fanelia te necesita más que yo— tratas de razonar conmigo

—Pero yo te necesito a ti para vivir— Respondo mientras te abrazo fuerte.

No tienes palabras o las callas, no logro decifrarte. Me abrazas fuerte, esto si lo entiendo, me amas con la misma intensidad que lo hago yo por ti y sin embargo hemos de separarnos.

Maldigo nuestra suerte, hace 15 años nos conocimos, ahora nos entregamos, me pregunto si en 15 años más nos volveremos a encontrar. ¿Porque la alineación que nos permite estar juntos solo se repite en este lapso?

Quisiera que fuera eterno nuestro tiempo juntos. Tener el poder de traerte a mi mundo cuando quisiese, sin embargo es tarde, 15 años tarde. Demore tanto en descubrir la condición para volver a verte y ello nos llevó a definir vidas alejados del otro. Pero no me importa por esta noche fuiste solo mía, fui solo tuyo y no importa que el reino hable, que ella se enfade, mientras pueda estar contigo lo hare.

—Van... debo irme— abres tus labios y pronuncias palabras que no quiero oír- el me espera-

Me alejo de ti como si tu contacto me quemara — ¿Estás conmigo y piensas en él? —

—No es lo que piensas—te atreves a decir— tomo mis cosas y me alejo.

—Tengo un hijo— pronuncias quedamente, entristecida por mi reacción— me necesita.

Debí saberlo, han pasado los años, eres madre, era lo inevitable. Aunque no creí que fuese tan pronto, yo aún no he podido dar un heredero a Fanelia, aunque solo desearía que fuese tuyo y mío, he de tenerlo con ella...

Debemos irnos, lo entiendo. Te abrazo nuevamente, suplicando en silencio perdones mi reacción. Permanecemos así por largo rato.

Salimos al bosque, abandonamos la cabaña que nos sirvió de refugio por una noche, levanto el colgante que hace tanto me obsequiaste y te veo desaparecer en un haz de luz.

¿Volveremos a vernos? Espero que sí, mientras tanto seguiré sin ti...


End file.
